GODDESS HEART
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang menjalani sebuah misi yaitu mencari Goddess Heart. Hingga terjadi sesuatu yang ganjil ketika mereka berpencar saat memasuki sebuah lorong goa. Sesuatu yang ganjil mengantarkan Naruto ke suatu dunia yang dicarinya. Di mana Goddess Heart itu berada. Fic untuk Raihan Namikaze.
1. Jatuh dari langit

"NARUTO! TUNGGU!"

Suara keras yang melengking dan menggema di sudut lorong gelap sebuah gua, mengusik keberadaan para makhluk penghuni goa yaitu kelelawar. Para kelelawar sungguh kaget ketika mendengar suara keras bagaikan monster bersamaan terdengar suara jejak sepatu sendal menghentak tanah lembab yang berbatu-batu. Langkah kaki yang begitu berisik memecahkan keheningan di goa itu. Langkah kaki yang berasal dari beberapa orang.

"Maaf, Sakura. Habisnya aku penasaran ingin segera mencari keberadaan Goddess Heart itu. Kata orang-orang desa setempat, Goddess Heart itu berada di goa ini," seorang laki-laki menjawab suara monster tadi. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik sedang menunjukkan cengirannya yang lebar ke arah gadis berambut merah muda.

Gadis berambut pendek merah muda itu, hanya memasang wajah sewot ke arah si rambut pirang. Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya memasang wajah bengong saat memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"DASAR, MAKANYA JANGAN SEENAKNYA SENDIRI! KAMU ITU SELALU BERTINDAK DULUAN. LALU KAMU MALAH MENINGGALKAN KAMI BEGITU SAJA DI PENGINAPAN. TAPI, UNTUNG SAJA GURU YAMATO YANG MENGIKUTI KAMU. NARUTO, KAMU ITU MEMANG MENYUSAHKAN SAJA. KALAU KAMU DALAM BAHAYA, ITU SAMA SAJA AKAN MEREPOTKAN KAMI, TAHU!" sembur gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura. Seorang ninja medis berumur sekitar 18 tahun.

Lalu laki-laki berambut pirang yang diomeli habis-habisan oleh Sakura ini, bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sang pahlawan desa Konoha yang sangat terkenal di dunia atas keberhasilannya menghentikan perang ninja yang keempat. Ninja yang memiliki banyak fansgirl. Umur sekitar 18 tahun. Memiliki tampang yang lumayan tampan. Tiga garis menghiasi dua pipinya. Kulit coklat yang mempesona. Bertubuh tinggi dan atletis.

Kemudian dua orang yang berada di belakang Naruto dan Sakura yaitu Sai dan Yamato.

Sai, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Kulit putih pucat seperti mayat. Umur sekitar 18 tahun.

Yamato, seorang pria berambut coklat. Bermata hitam. Umur tidak diketahui.

Mereka bergabung dalam kelompok Kakashi. Kelompok yang ditugaskan oleh Hokage keenam yaitu Hatake Kakashi untuk menyelidiki keberadaan "Goddess Heart" di suatu desa tersembunyi dan sangat jauh dari desa Konoha. Goddess Heart adalah permata dewi yang berbentuk hati dan diketahui mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Goddess Heart berjumlah empat buah yaitu purple heart, white heart, black heart dan green heart. Masing-masing Goddess Heart memiliki kekuatan dewi yang sangat spesial. Untuk itu Kakashi menyuruh mereka berempat mencari keberadaan empat Goddess Heart atas permintaan klien yang berasal dari desa permata.

Untuk itu, Naruto dan kelompoknya mencari keberadaan Goddess Heart ini di dalam sebuah goa yang terletak di pegunungan suci. Pegunungan yang dinamai Goddess Mountain. Tempat singgahnya para goddess, menurut kepercayaan penduduk desa setempat.

Setelah mengoceh panjang tidak jelas, Sakura mengakhiri kemarahannya ketika Yamato menengahinya.

"Sudah. Sudah Sakura. Cukup!" kata Yamato tegas."Lebih baik kita telusuri goa ini dan mencari keberadaan Goddess Heart itu sekarang."

Sakura melirik Yamato.

"Baiklah, guru," Sakura terlihat menghelakan napas kekesalannya yang mulai mereda.

"Baguslah, Sakura," Yamato tersenyum dan mulai menyalakan senter untuk digunakan menyinari lorong gua yang gelap.

Sakura mengangguk. Saat bersamaan, Yamato mulai melangkahkan kakinya duluan untuk memasuki goa. Diikuti oleh Naruto, Sakura dan Sai dari belakang.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dimulailah perjalanan mereka menyusuri lorong goa yang lurus dan gelap. Di antara cahaya senter yang menyinari semua ruangan dengan sinar yang terbatas, Yamato menajamkan matanya untuk memperhatikan apa yang mengisi sepanjang lorong gua tersebut.

Dari sudut pandang pengamatan Yamato, dinding gua terbuat dari batu yang disusun dengan rapi. Langit-langit gua berbentuk kubah dengan ukiran yang futuristik. Tampak kelelawar-kelelawar yang asyik bergantung di langit-langit goa tersebut. Lantai berbatu-batu yang kelihatan basah dan lembab. Suasana di dalam goa cukup sunyi dan dingin.

Mereka asyik berjalan dan berjalan menempuh lorong goa tersebut. Hingga tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan ujung goa yang terbagi menjadi empat lorong. Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak.

"Ada empat lorong," ujar Yamato menyoroti empat lorong itu satu persatu dengan sinar lampu senter."Ayo, kita berpencar untuk memeriksa ke dalam sana! Mana tahu Goddess Heart berada di empat lorong ini."

"A-apa berpencar?" sahut Naruto agak kaget.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Apa kamu keberatan?" tanya Yamato dengan tampangnya yang seram disoroti lampu senter dari arah bawah.

Wajah Naruto menjadi pucat pasi. Sweatdrop hinggap di kepalanya sebentar.

"Ti-Tidak ... Tidak guru Yamato!" Naruto tertawa cengengesan sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

Sakura menjadi sewot melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kamu itu berisik sekali!" omel Sakura dengan suara yang keras.

"Hehehe, iya Sakura. Aku mengerti," Naruto masih saja tertawa cengengesan.

"Huh, dasar baka!" Sakura memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Naruto.

"Ayo, perhatian sebentar semuanya!" Yamato berbalik badan dan menyoroti lorong goa yang kedua."Karena lorong goa ini terbagi empat. Jadi, aku putuskan kalau kita berpencar untuk memeriksa goa itu satu persatu. Naruto masuk ke lorong goa nomor satu. Sakura masuk ke lorong goa nomor dua. Aku masuk ke lorong goa nomor tiga. Lalu Sai masuk ke lorong goa nomor empat. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Yamato menjelaskannya sambil membayangkan ilustrasinya seperti apa yang dibayangkan di dalam otaknya sendiri. Di mana lorong goa ditandai dengan angka 1-4. Naruto masuk ke dalam goa yang bernomor satu. Sakura masuk ke dalam goa bernomor dua. Yamato masuk ke dalam goa yang bernomor tiga. Sedangkan Sai masuk ke dalam goa yang bernomor empat.

Begitulah pembagiannya. Sangat pas buat mereka berempat. Apalagi yang dicari adalah Goddess Heart berjumlah empat buah juga. Apakah mungkin empat lorong goa ini akan mengantarkan mereka kepada Goddess Heart? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu.

Naruto, Sakura dan Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Kami mengerti, guru!" kata mereka kompak.

Yamato juga mengangguk.

"Bagus. Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita! Siapkan senter kalian masing-masing!" perintah Yamato yang mulai berjalan ke arah goa bernomor tiga.

Mereka juga mulai berpencar menuju lorong goa yang telah ditetapkan. Berbekal senter di tangan, mereka masuk ke dalam lorong goa sendirian. Terutama si Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Naruto memasuki lorong goa bernomor satu. Di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti goa yang lurus dengan penampilan yang sama. Di mana dinding goa yang terbuat dari batu. Langit-langit goa yang berbentuk kubah dengan desain futuristik. Lantai yang berbatu-batu dan basah. Tidak ada kelelawar-kelelawar yang bergantung di langit-langit goa. Hanya terlihat sekumpulan benda aneh yang berwarna ungu. Entah benda apa itu.

Dalam sinar yang terbatas menerangi tempat itu, Naruto terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga tidak menyadari sesuatu yang terinjak olehnya.

PIP!

Tiba-tiba terjadi gempa bumi yang cukup kuat mengguncang lorong goa tersebut. Naruto menjadi panik.

"Eh, apa? Gempa mendadak?"

GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

Membuat Naruto bergoyang kesana-kemari seperti orang mabuk. Entah apa yang terjadi. Mendadak dari ujung lorong di depan Naruto sekarang, muncul suatu sinar keunguan yang berjalan secepat kilat ke arah Naruto. Sinar yang amat menyilaukan mata dan sangat mengagetkan Naruto saat itu juga.

"Apa itu?" Naruto melindungi matanya dengan tangannya dari terjangan sinar keunguan yang sangat menyilaukan itu.

Semakin dekat. Sinar itu semakin dekat saja ke arah Naruto.

PAAAAAAAAAATS! WHUUUIIIING!

Sinar itu menelan Naruto begitu saja dalam sekali terjangan seperti ombak.

FYUUUUUSH!

Sinar keunguan itu menghilang dalam sedetik kemudian. Bersamaan Naruto juga menghilang dari lorong goa itu. Entah apa yang terjadi. Namun, yang pasti sinar keunguan itu membawa Naruto ke suatu dunia yang dicarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyperdimension Neptune/Chojigen Geimu Neputyunu © Mikage Baku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x harem**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/fantasy/mystery/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: perpaduan dua canon. Dunia shinobi dan dunia Gamindustri atau dunia hyperdimension Neptune.**

 **Selasa, 20 Oktober 2015**

 **Fic request untuk Raihan Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GODDESS HEART**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it my story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Jatuh dari langit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia lain yaitu dunia yang bernama Gamindustri. Dunia para goddess tinggal.

Gamindustri adalah dunia yang modern yang sangat maju dan canggih. Di mana Gamindustri dibagi menjadi empat wilayah yaitu Planeptune, Lastation, Lowe, dan Leanbox.

Planeptune adalah kota modern masa depan dengan banyaknya gedung pencakar langit. Dijaga oleh goddess yang bernama Neptune.

Lastation adalah kota padat bergaya industri. Dijaga oleh goddess yang bernama Noire.

Lowe adalah kota dengan gaya hutan beku yang selalu terselimuti salju. Dijaga oleh goddess yang bernama Blanc.

Leanbox adalah area gunung berbatu dengan rumput hijau di beberapa sudut gunung. Dijaga oleh Goddess yang bernama Vert.

Masing-masing wilayah dijaga oleh empat goddess yang sangat cantik dan manis. Mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus sebagai goddess yang diperoleh melalui Heart.

Lalu salah satu goddess kini berjalan gontai di sebuah taman kota yang sepi dan hening. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Dokter memperkirakan dirinya mengalami amnesia karena tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun, yang pasti goddess seperti anak kecil ini sedang menebak apa yang terjadi padanya. Sebab dia mengalami luka yang cukup parah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga dia bisa terluka seperti itu. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Hm, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun? Apalagi aku mengalami luka seperti ini. Haaah, aku tidak mengerti," gumam goddess tersebut. Dia seorang gadis berambut pendek ungu sebahu. Sebuah jepit rambut putih berbentuk salib terpasang di dua sisi poni rambutnya. Matanya berwarna hitam keunguan. Memakai pakaian kasual. Namanya Neptune, seorang goddess yang menjaga wilayah Planeptune tersebut.

Ya, saat ini titik fokus cerita tertancap di sebuah kota modern masa depan dengan banyaknya gedung pencakar langit. Kota berdesain futuristik dan megah. Dipenuhi oleh teknologi-teknologi masa depan yang berkembang dan hampir tersebar di wilayah Planeptune.

CLING!

Dari arah langit biru yang cerah, mendadak muncul suatu sinar yang menyilaukan. Menarik perhatian Neptune sehingga menggerakkan kedua mata Neptune untuk melihat ke atas langit. Langkah Neptune itu terhenti sejenak di jalan setapak di antara hamparan rumput hijau yang bermekaran di taman kota itu.

"Eh, sinar apa itu?" kata Neptune merasa heran."Masa ada bintang jatuh siang-siang begini?"

Makin lama sinar itu semakin turun ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meluncur bagaikan meteor yang terbakar akibat bergesekan dengan atmosfir bumi. Semakin cepat dan cepat turun ke bawah, tepatnya mengarah pada Neptune sekarang.

WHUUUSH!

Neptune terperanjat. Kedua matanya membelalak keluar saking kagetnya. Ia pun berteriak keras tatkala sinar itu datang tepat ke arahnya.

"AAAAAH! WUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Neptune sekeras mungkin.

SYUUUUUT! BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Sinar itu jatuh tepat di depan Neptune. Sehingga menimbulkan bunyi jatuh yang sangat kuat disertai dengan gempa bumi yang dahsyat. Kepulan debu menghiasi tempat itu sebagai efek jatuh yang dramatis. Sinar itu jatuh hingga menimbulkan lubang besar di jalan setapak itu.

Sweatdrop besar hinggap di kepala Neptune, saat melihat dengan jelas seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang terkapar dengan posisi menelungkup di pusat sinar jatuh tadi. Rupanya sinar tadi membawa orang ke dunia ini. Entah sinar apa itu. Sungguh sinar yang aneh.

Di antara kepulan debu yang mulai menipis, Neptune terpaku berdiri di tempat. Dia bengong dan syok karena menyaksikan ada seseorang yang jatuh dari langit. Hal ini membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di benaknya sekarang.

"Eh, a-ada orang yang jatuh dari langit? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" bisik Neptune pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun, yang pasti sebagai Goddess, dia harus memeriksa identitas orang asing yang jatuh dari langit ini.

Segera saja Neptune berlutut di dekat orang asing itu dan memukul pelan bahunya agar berharap orang asing itu terbangun dari acara terkaparnya.

"Hei, bangun! Bangun! Jangan pingsan di sini!" Neptune berusaha membangunkan laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Usaha Neptune tidak sia-sia. Pada akhirnya direspon dengan tepukan pelan dari Neptune, laki-laki berambut pirang itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Tampaklah bola mata biru seindah langit.

"Ng, di-di mana ini?" ujarnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar."Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Hingga pandangannya tertancap pada Neptune. Neptune memandanginya dengan aneh.

"Hm, siapa kamu?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Neptune.

Neptune memasang wajah yang penuh selidik.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu bisa tiba-tiba muncul dari langit? Itukan aneh sekali," Neptune malah balik bertanya.

Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak. Dia sedang mencerna maksud perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh si gadis. Sedetik kemudian, kedua mata laki-laki itu membulat sempurna.

"A-APA AKU JATUH DARI LANGIT?" seru laki-laki itu kaget sekali. Spontan, dia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat ini.

Neptune menjadi bengong melihatnya. Sweatdrop muncul lagi di kepalanya. Dia juga bangkit berdiri.

"Hei, kenapa kamu panik begitu? Memangnya kamu itu siapa sih? Penampilanmu aneh begitu," Neptune memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama dan penuh selidik.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Neptune. Dia juga memperhatikan penampilan Neptune dengan seksama.

"Penampilanmu juga aneh. Memangnya kamu itu siapa? Lalu aku ada di mana sekarang?" laki-laki itu menunjuk lagi ke arah Neptune.

Membuat Neptune sewot mendengarnya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu malah balik bertanya lagi?" sembur Neptune sambil menunjuk juga ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu."Namaku adalah Neptune. Seorang goddess yang menjaga wilayah Planeptune ini."

Laki-laki itu menurunkan telunjuknya.

"Eh, kamu seorang goddess?"

"Ya," Neptune mengangguk cepat.

Laki-laki itu memandangi Neptune agak lama. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa lebar.

"GODDESS! AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU!" seru laki-laki itu secara refleks menggenggam tangan Neptune.

Otomatis membuat rona merah hinggap di dua pipi Neptune sekarang juga. Di saat beradu pandang dengan mata biru sang laki-laki ninja itu. Dia membeku di tempat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku ya?' batin Neptune yang mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh muncul di hatinya. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

Laki-laki itu menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat berseri-seri. Tawa yang mengembang dan memikat hati. Sungguh mempesona.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah seorang ninja yang berasal dari desa Konoha," ungkap laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Neptune tercengang.

"Ni-Ninja?"

"Iya, aku adalah seorang ninja. aku sedang menjalani sebuah misi. Misi untuk mencari empat jenis Goddess Heart. Apakah kamu termasuk dalam empat Goddess itu, Neptune?" Naruto terus menggenggam erat tangan Neptune.

Neptune terperanjat. Dengan cepat, dia melepaskan tangan Naruto yang sudah berani menggenggam tangannya begitu saja.

SET!

Naruto juga terperanjat. Barulah ia sadar telah menggenggam tangan Neptune. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Untuk apa kamu mencari Goddess Heart itu? Apa kamu bermaksud jahat datang ke dunia ini?" Neptune memasang wajah yang sangat serius."Kalau kamu bermaksud jahat di sini, kamu harus berhadapan denganku sekarang juga!"

Neptune menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan gaya yang amat lucu. Kedua alisnya menurun drastis. Membuat Naruto tidak kaget dengan tindakannya itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja. Aku ini orang baik kok. Aku adalah seorang ninja yang tengah menjalani misi dari seorang klien. Klien itu meminta aku dan kelompokku untuk mencari keberadaan empat buah Goddess Heart agar dikembalikan ke desa permata. Lalu informasi yang aku peroleh dari klien tersebut, klien itu pernah berjumpa dengan empat Goddess dan memberikan empat Goddess Heart kepada klien itu. Empat Goddess Heart yang dijadikan simbol kekuatan yang sangat besar di desa permata. Empat Goddess Heart itu kemudian dicuri oleh seseorang dan diketahui empat Goddess Heart itu disembunyikan di gunung yang bernama Goddess Mountain. Tapi, saat aku berpencar dari kelompokku, lalu memasuki salah satu lorong goa yang bercabang empat. Aku dibawa oleh sebuah sinar keunguan yang berasal dari ujung lorong goa. Tahu-tahu aku tiba di dunia yang tidak diketahui apa namanya ini."

Kembali pandangan Naruto mengitari seluruh tempat asing baginya. Terutama bagi Neptune sendiri. Dia juga merasa asing dengan kehadiran laki-laki yang berpakaian aneh itu. Sangat berbeda dengan penampilan dirinya sekarang.

"Jika kamu memang orang baik, aku harap kamu tidak mengatakan hal yang menyinggung tentang Goddess Heart itu. Goddess Heart adalah sumber kehidupan bagi para Goddess yang memimpin empat negara di dunia ini. Termasuk negeri Planeptune, akulah pemimpin negeri ini. Jadi, kamu harus menuruti semua peraturan yang berlaku di sini. Kalau kamu membangkang, aku akan memberimu sebuah hukuman. Kamu mengertikan, orang asing?"

Neptune mengatakannya dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Ia sedikit kesal jika ada orang yang menginginkan Goddess Heart itu. Sebab Goddess Heart adalah permata hati yang sangat penting bagi seorang Goddess. Goddess Heart adalah sumber kekuatan yang telah menyatu di saat Goddess telah dioperasi menjadi CPU. Neptune adalah CPU yang bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia setengah robot atau cyborg.

Naruto menatap Neptune lagi.

"Jadi, kamulah yang memimpin negeri yang bernama ... Apa namanya?"

"Planeptune! Sudah kubilang dari awal kalau aku adalah Goddess yang menjaga Planeptune ini, kan? Kamu itu dengar atau tidak sih?"

"Tentu saja aku dengar kok. Tapi, kenapa kamu malah marah begitu sih padaku? Aku sudah bilang sama kamu kalau aku ini memang orang yang baik, kan? Kenapa kamu tidak percaya juga padaku?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, membuat Neptune menghelakan napas kekesalannya sebentar. Ia berusaha agar tidak marah kepada laki-laki yang baru saja dikenalnya ini.

"Huh ... Haaah, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, orang asing," Neptune berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Naruto. Bersikap ramah terhadap tamu yang tak diundang ini.

Naruto juga tersenyum.

"Bisa tidak kamu memanggilku Naruto saja?" pinta Naruto lembut.

Neptune mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, aku memanggilmu Naruto."

Mereka pun bersalaman sebagai tanda salam perkenalan. Inilah awal perjumpaan mereka berdua di dunia dimensi yang berbeda dan akan mengantarkan sebuah rasa yang tidak terduga nantinya.

Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita baru atas permintaan Raihan Namikaze update nih!**

 **Ya, seperti inilah cerita yang saya buat untuk kamu, Raihan. Jadi, cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan setting dua canon tersebut. Tapi, alur ceritanya saya buat agak beda dari kisah asli dari dua canon tersebut.**

 **Dari para karakter yang ada di Hyperdimension Neptune, saya lebih suka dengan Neptune dan Noire. Karena mereka imut dan moe. Hehehe ^^**

 **Hm, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Berminat mereview?**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2.**

 **Salam**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Rabu, 21 Oktober 2015**

 **Fic request kalian yang lain bakal saya update satu persatu. Ditunggu aja ya ... Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan. Jadi, bersabarlah untuk menunggu.**

 **Ingat, reader yang baik adalah reader yang sabar menunggu setiap update terbaru dari author. Hehehe ^^**


	2. Bertemu dengan Nepgear

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia © Mikage Baku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu "BELIEVE" yang dinyanyikan oleh "Arashi"**

 **Start: Sabtu, 25 Juni 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GODDESS HEART**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Bertemu dengan Nepgear**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Planeptune, di sebuah dunia yang aneh. Tempat Naruto terdampar saat ini. Dipenuhi dengan berbagai gedung tinggi berdesain futuristik dan memiliki teknologi yang sangat maju. Para penduduknya tinggal di gedung-gedung tinggi itu. Suasananya sangat ramai dan bising ketika Naruto diajak oleh Neptune pergi ke suatu tempat yang ada di pusat kota tersebut.

WAS! WES! WOS!

Jalanan raya yang ramai dipenuhi kendaraan-kendaraan futuristik yang berjalan mondar-mandir. Meninggalkan suara halus yang bercampur dengan suara orang-orang yang berjalan hilir-mudik di trotoar. Tampak juga beberapa robot yang lewat di keramaian manusia itu. Sungguh berisik sekali.

Juga terlihat kendaraan-kendaraan yang bisa terbang di atas gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi itu. Hilir-mudik tanpa ada hentinya sama sekali.

Di antara manusia dan robot yang berjalan di trotoar itu, tampak Naruto dan Neptune berjalan beriringan. Semua orang yang lewat, melihat ke arah Naruto dengan aneh. Bertanya-tanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran karena penampilan Naruto sangat berbeda dari mereka.

Sebaliknya Naruto memperhatikan keadaan orang-orang yang berpakaian futuristik. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut kota dengan tampang yang sangat bengong. Sebab dia adalah seorang ninja yang terdampar di sebuah kota besar berteknologi canggih seperti kehidupan di masa depan.

Ya, ini memang masa depan. Tepatnya tahun 2199.

Celingak-celinguk yang tidak jelas, bocah berambut pirang itu terus mengikuti langkah Neptune sampai ke sebuah rumah berbentuk kubah yang terletak tepat di pusat kota. Rumah itu cukup berdekatan dengan gedung-gedung tinggi itu. Berdesain futuristik dan terbuat dari bahan besi yang sangat kuat.

Itulah rumah Neptune, yang berperan sebagai "Goddess" yang menjaga dan memimpin kota Planeptune.

Dia menyambut Naruto sebagai tamu yang terhormat. Lalu dia akan menjelaskan lebih detail lagi tentang kehidupan di zaman ini.

SYUUUUIIING!

Pintu terbuka secara otomatis saat Neptune yang duluan masuk dan disusul oleh Naruto dari belakang. Naruto terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh karena baru pertama kali melihat pintu bisa bergerak sendiri tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Hei!"

Gadis berambut ungu itu menghentikan langkahnya saat Naruto memanggilnya. Dia pun menoleh.

"Apa sih?"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk yang sudah tertutup secara otomatis.

"Kenapa pintu itu bisa terbuka dan menutup sendiri? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Lantas Neptune menghembuskan napasnya sebentar.

"Ya, pintu itu bisa terbuka dan menutup sendiri karena ada teknologi canggih yang menggerakkannya."

"Oh," Naruto manggut-manggut tanda mengerti."Terus teknologi canggih itu apa?"

Kali ini Neptune menepuk jidatnya. Merasakan repotnya jika menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit itu. Dia pun mulai membuka suaranya sampai ...

"Teknologi canggih itu adalah suatu mesin yang diciptakan manusia untuk meringankan semua pekerjaan dan kehidupan manusia itu sendiri. Contohnya komputer virtual digital ini. Salah satu teknologi canggih di tahun ini."

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyahut pertanyaan Naruto itu. Hingga membuat mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara.

JREEEENG!

Tampak seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang. Bermata ungu. Ada klip bentuk salib ungu yang terpasang di sisi kiri rambutnya. Berpakaian serba futuristik serba putih dan ungu. Memegang sebuah komputer sebesar kartu remi. Berumur sekitar 14 tahun. Dia adalah ...

"Nepgear!" seru Neptune yang tertawa senang."Kamu baru pulang dari sekolah ya?"

Gadis berambut ungu yang mirip dengan Neptune, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya. Aku baru saja pulang."

"Syukurlah kalau gitu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, nggak. Aku cuma mau minta tolong sama kamu."

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong temani orang asing ini. Belikan dia pakaian yang sesuai dengan zaman ini. Aku merasa pusing sekarang dan ingin beristirahat di kamarku."

"Ah, baiklah."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Maka sang Goddess pergi meninggalkan mereka di ruangan yang luas ini. Ruangan yang bisa dibilang ruang tamu yang bersatu dengan ruang keluarga. Dindingnya berwarna silver. Lantainya berwarna putih bening bagaikan kaca. Terdapat beberapa jendela berbentuk bulat yang tersebar di sepanjang dinding. Lampu-lampu berdesain futuristik terpasang rapi di langit-langit atap. Perabotan yang mengisi ruangan itu hanya berupa tiga sofa, meja besi, televisi virtual digital, lemari dan sebagainya.

Neptune menghilang saat masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan lain yang tidak berpintu. Itulah lorong menuju dapur. Di dua sisi lorong itu, terdapat empat pintu kamar. Salah satu kamar itu dimasuki oleh Neptune, ditandai dengan namanya sendiri yaitu "Neptune."

Mereka pun terdiam sambil memandangi kepergian Neptune. Lalu mereka saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya.

"Ano, kau itu siapa ya?" tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran.

"Aku Nepgear. Adiknya Neptune," jawab Nepgear dengan senyumannya yang ramah.

"Eh? Kau adiknya Neptune?"

"Iya. Kok kau kaget gitu?"

"Aku kira kau kakaknya Neptune. Soalnya kau terlihat lebih dewasa darinya."

"Oh ... Hehehe ...," Nepgear tertawa kecil."Banyak yang ngira gitu sih. Soalnya kakakku itu memang kekanak-kanakan sekali. Nggak ada dewasanya. Padahal dia adalah Goddess yang memimpin kota Planeptune ini."

Naruto pun semakin bengong saja dan semakin bingung mendengarnya.

"Memang kuakui dia memang kekanak-kanakan. Dia juga berprasangka buruk sama aku."

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa?"

"Aku cuma menanyakan tentang Goddess Heart itu."

DEG!

Nepgear kaget mendengarnya. Bahkan jantungnya juga ikut kaget.

"Eh? Goddess Heart? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Wajahnya memerah padam karena marah.

Dengan tenang, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku seorang ninja yang berasal dari desa Konoha. Aku mempunyai misi bersama kelompokku untuk mencari empat Goddess Heart yang hilang atas permintaan seseorang. Tapi, saat aku dan kelompokku berpencar ke salah satu lorong di sebuah goa, aku menginjak sesuatu yang aneh. Seketika ada sinar keunguan yang menerjangku begitu cepat. Aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tahu-tahu aku terjatuh dari langit, berada di dunia asing yang nggak aku pahami ini, ketemu kakakmu itu dan kakakmu mengajakku ke sini. Sungguh, aku ini bukan orang jahat. Aku ini orang baik yang ingin mendapatkan empat Goddess Heart itu untuk niat yang baik juga. Percayalah padaku, Nepgear!"

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang panjang lebar, Nepgear pun terdiam. Dia menatap kedua mata saffir biru yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan seksama.

Hening sejenak selama satu menit.

Lalu suara Nepgear terdengar nyaring dan memecahkan suasana hening itu.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Bisa kulihat kau itu memang orang baik. Aku percaya kok."

Senyuman ramah pun terukir kembali di wajah adik Neptune itu. Wajahnya berbinar-binar begitu.

Membuat hati Naruto lega mendengarnya karena ada satu orang yang percaya padanya. Untuk saat ini, dia akan mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan asing yang kini dia alami.

"Syukurlah kau mau mempercayaiku. Terima kasih, Nepgear."

"Ya, sama-sama."

SET!

Tangan Nepgear terulur ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya ke atas.

"Ayo, kita berteman! Apa kau mau menjadi temanku, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Dengan cepat, Naruto menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu. Dia menunjukkan senyumannya yang manis.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi temanmu."

"Hehehe ... Aku senang. Mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi teman yang baik ya."

"Hm."

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat. Masih tersenyum dengan hati yang begitu damai. Begitu juga dengan Nepgear.

Hari ini mereka menjadi teman. Langkah awal untuk memulai kehidupan baru di masa depan ini. Tentunya juga menjalani misi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUK!

Neptune menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja di atas ranjang kapsul yang terasa empuk dan dingin. Dia terbaring dalam posisi terlentang. Matanya menerawang jauh ke sana. Menembus langit-langit atap yang berwarna putih dan berdesain futuristik. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga mengganggunya saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku tiba-tiba terbangun saat di rumah sakit, entah apa yang menimpaku sehingga aku mendapatkan luka-luka. Aku nggak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mencoba untuk menutup mata agar bisa tertidur. Dia pun melakukannya. Terasa otaknya berputar-putar seraya memegang bagian atas dada kirinya.

Ada sesuatu yang bersemayam di dalam jantung yang masih berdetak dengan normal. Sesuatu yang berbentuk hati berwarna ungu. Berkedip-kedip dengan sinar keunguannya yang indah.

Benda apa itu? Adakah yang tahu?

Baiklah, akan diberitahu bahwa benda yang bersemayam di dalam jantung gadis itu adalah Purple Heart. Purple Heart adalah sejenis Goddess Heart yang dapat mengubah Neptune menjadi seorang Goddess berkekuatan hebat. Sosok sebenarnya Goddess yang menjaga kota Planeptune ini. Nama perubahannya adalah Purple Goddess atau Dewi Ungu.

Tentu saja, Neptune bukan gadis biasa-biasa saja. Dia adalah gadis cyborg yang dioperasi oleh seorang ilmuwan berotak cerdas untuk dijadikan Goddess pemimpin kota Planeptune. Ilmuwan itu memasukkan Purple Heart itu ke dalam jantungnya dan memberikannya sebuah kekuatan super sebagai Goddess. Hal ini dilakukan atas dasar keinginannya sendiri saat ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin baru buat kota Planeptune ini. Menggantikan posisi ibunya yang sudah meninggal dunia karena perang antar Goddess. Sedangkan ayahnya sudah meninggal dunia karena tertimpa longsor salju saat mengunjungi kota Lowe.

Kini dia tinggal berdua dengan adiknya. Mereka sama-sama menjadi anak yatim piatu. Mereka saling menyayangi antara satu sama lainnya. Tidak pernah bertengkar dan selalu membantu dalam membersihkan rumah. Mereka tidak membutuhkan jasa robot untuk meringankan pekerjaan rumah tangga mereka. Tapi, mereka menggunakan tenaga sendiri untuk bekerja dalam mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Walaupun begitu sulit, mereka tetap menikmatinya dengan perasaan senang.

Biarpun dia menjalani tugas berat sebagai pemimpin kota ini, dia juga seorang pelajar. Dia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi, kadangkala dia harus selalu siap siaga untuk melindungi kota jika ada serangan dari Goddess-Goddess lain. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga sering ditantang adu kekuatan oleh Goddess-Goddess lain. Sering juga dia mengalami kekalahan hingga menjadi amnesia selama beberapa minggu ke depannya.

Hari ini, dia tidak ingat sama sekali tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia tidak ingat jika dia habis bertarung dengan Black Goddess yang bernama Noire, penjaga kota Lastation yang memegang Black Heart. Lalu mengalami kekalahan hingga Noire membuatnya menjadi lupa tentang kejadian di masa lalu. Setelah itu, Noire meninggalkannya begitu saja di area perbatasan antara Planeptune dan Lastation.

Awalnya Neptune baru saja pulang sekolah, merasakan adanya energi negatif yang dipancarkan dari Black Heart yang dipegang Noire. Memancingnya untuk datang ke area perbatasan antara Planeptune dan Lastation. Di sanalah, Noire menyerangnya secara langsung. Dia pun membalas serangan Noire. Mereka berubah wujud menjadi Goddess lewat perantara Goddess Heart masing-masing. Bertempur habis-habisan. Sampai pada akhirnya Neptune kalah dan mengalami amnesia jangka pendek akibat perbuatan Noire. Noire begitu senang bisa mengalahkan Goddess Planeptune itu. Langsung pulang begitu saja ke Lastation.

Begitulah yang terjadi pada Neptune sekarang. Dia merasakan lelah, pusing dan sakit. Saatnya untuk beristirahat sejenak untuk memulihkan energi dan tenaganya.

SYUUIIING!

Pintu kamar Neptune terbuka secara otomatis yang tidak terkunci dengan kode akses. Masuklah seseorang yang berjalan ke dalamnya.

Rupanya Nepgear. Dia datang untuk menengok keadaan kakaknya.

"Kak Neptune, apa kakak sudah tidur?" tanya Nepgear yang menghentikan langkahnya di samping ranjang yang ditempati kakaknya.

Kakaknya tidak menjawab. Dia terbaring terlentang dengan meninggalkan dengkuran halus. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur.

Seketika Nepgear bengong melihat kakaknya. Lalu dihelakannya napas leganya.

"Haaaah ... Sepertinya kak Neptune sangat lelah. Biarlah ...," Nepgear berbalik pergi menuju ke pintu kamar."Padahal aku bermaksud ingin kasih tahu kalau makan siang sudah siap. Tapi, dia malah tertidur. Ya, sudahlah. Aku nggak akan mengganggunya."

Dengan langkah yang pelan, sang adik keluar dari kamar kakaknya yang bernuansa putih dan jingga. Bersamaan pintu bergerak otomatis lagi.

SYUUUUING!

Tinggallah Purple Goddess yang sedang terlelap di siang hari bolong begini, tepatnya pada pukul 1 siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm, mana kakakmu?" tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi berdesain futuristik, tepatnya di dekat meja makan. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Nepgear.

Nepgear menjawabnya dengan nada yang lembut.

"Kakak sedang tidur. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah sekarang."

"Oh," Naruto manggut-manggut saat memperhatikan beberapa makanan yang sudah terhidang di atas meja tersebut."Memangnya kalian berdua yang tinggal di rumah ini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dengan raut wajah yang suram. Kedua mata ungunya meredup.

"Iya. Orang tua kami sudah meninggal dunia saat kami masih kecil dulu."

DEG!

Laki-laki ninja itu kaget sekali mendengarnya. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Seketika dia berwajah kusut.

"Maaf, aku nggak tahu soal itu."

"Nggak apa. Kau nggak perlu minta maaf begitu. Aku maklum kok."

Kemudian Nepgear menunjukkan senyumnya pada Naruto. Tapi, Naruto masih memandangnya dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Aku juga. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku baru saja dilahirkan. Sekarang aku tinggal sendirian. Nggak punya saudara ataupun keluarga. Aku yatim piatu. Sama seperti kalian."

Mendengar itu, Nepgear menghentikan senyumannya. Dia pun berwajah kusut.

"Eh? Maaf. Aku juga turut prihatin mendengarnya, Naruto."

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Kau nggak perlu minta maaf. Kamu nggak salah apa-apa, kan? Seperti yang kau bilang tadi."

Giliran Naruto yang tersenyum. Sebaliknya giliran Nepgear yang berwajah kusut.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi. Sebaiknya kita makan saja. Sepertinya aku sudah lapar sekali. Hehehe ...," lanjut Naruto yang menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri."Semua makanan ini, kau yang masak ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku yang masak."

"Tapi, kenapa bisa secepat itu, kau bisa buat makanan sebanyak ini hanya dalam waktu 10 menit saja? Aku nggak ngerti sama sekali."

Senyuman manis terukir kembali di wajah adik Neptune itu.

"Ya, dengan teknologi canggih yang bernama Faster Microwave, aku bisa memasak semua jenis makanan hanya dalam satu menit saja. Canggih, bukan?"

Laki-laki ninja itu benar-benar melongo habis. Wajahnya seperti orang bodoh begitu. Otaknya belum bisa berkoneksi dengan dunia di tahun 2199 ini.

"Aku belum ngerti sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi di sini. Sebenarnya dunia apa ini?"

"Ng ... Maksudmu?"

"Aku ini berasal dari desa ninja yang bernama Konoha. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Kening Nepgear berkerut. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Konoha. Aku nggak pernah dengar nama itu. Desa? Di sini cuma ada empat kota. Planeptune, Lowe, Lastation, dan Leanbox. Empat kota itu dijaga sama empat Goddess yang memegang Goddess Heart. Kakakku juga termasuk dalam empat Goddess itu."

Naruto benar-benar semakin linglung. Dia belum mengerti sama sekali.

"Aku belum mengerti. Bisa kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku? Aku benar-benar terdampar di dunia asing ini. Terus aku berpisah dengan teman-temanku. Aku nggak tahu mereka ada di mana sekarang. Pasti mereka mengalami hal yang sama denganku."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya satu persatu," kata Nepgear yang menunjukkan senyum ramahnya lagi."Dunia ini bernama Gamindustri. Dunia serba canggih dan dipenuhi dengan teknologi-teknologi masa depan. Sekarang kau berada di zaman abad 22 yang akan memasuki abad 23. Zaman mesin pertama. Sekarang kita berada di ujung abad 22, tepatnya kita berada di tahun 2199. Kau sudah terdampar di masa depan, Naruto."

Sungguh, penjelasan Nepgear ini membuat mulut Naruto ternganga lebar. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Kaget setengah mati.

"A-APA AKU BERADA DI TAHUN 2199!? DI MASA DEPAN?!" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya di ruang makan itu."AKU NGGAK NGERTI! KENAPA BISA JADI BEGINI!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **zero: terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

 **cello: terima kasih ya.**

 **PainLucifer: hm ... Naruto x harem? Liat dulu deh.**

 **ichifell: ini udah next.**

 **enZans: oke, ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **joanjoanleonar: terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Maaf, telat update.**

 **Dark Army: terima kasih.**

 **rohimbae88: udah next nih.**

 **Supreme Evil King: oke. Ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama.**

 **xxx: oke. Nih lanjut.**

 **Yasaka Nazuka: terima kasih. Maaf, lama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi di chapter 2 ini!**

 **Maaf, jika saya terlalu lama mengupdate kelanjutan cerita "Goddess Heart" ini. Soalnya idenya nggak ada terus. Padahal ada niatan mau lanjut. Terus ditunda dulu, fokus buat kelanjutan fic lain. Jadi, nggak terasa waktu penundaan udah nyampe 9 bulan. Aaaah, maaf banget ya 0_0**

 **Jadi, idenya udah ada nih. Makanya saya bisa lanjutin lagi. Jadi, beginilah cerita kelanjutannya. Malah berujung dengan adanya unsur scifi. Hehehe ...**

 **Oke, terima kasih banyak yang udah mereview fic ini dan terima kasih buat reader misterius yang nuntut fic ini dilanjutkan.**

 **Hanya segini saja saya tuliskan untuk chapter 2 ini. Kalau ada waktu dan ide lagi, bakal saya lanjutin secepatnya.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 3 ya! Jangan lupa review lagi! ^^**

 **Finish: Sabtu, 25 Juni 2016**


End file.
